The present invention relates to a chain magazine for shop machines, especially for apparatus for handling workpieces, and includes at least one endless rotating chain, preferably a roller chain, that is guided over sprocket wheels, with holders, for accommodating tools, workpieces, or the like, being mounted on the chain via connectors that are provided on at least two places of attachment, preferably pins, of chain links of the chains.
Via such chain magazines, the tools, workpieces, or the like that are accommodated in the holders are brought into the zone of a changer that removes the tools, etc., from the holders and places them into the shop machine. So that the changer can reliably remove the tool, workpiece, or the like from the holder, it is necessary that in the grasping position the tools etc. assume a precise position relative to the changer. Since the holders must accommodate tools, workpieces or the like that have different weights, holders that are thus equipped have correspondingly different weights. For this reason, in the changing position the holders tilt to different extents, so that depending upon the holder, different changing positions are provided. This tilting movement is possible because the transport chain is flexible and has a certain amount of play in its guide means. If the holders are equipped with very heavy tools, workpieces, or the like, these holders then assume the deepest position in the changing position, whereas empty holders, as a consequence of their light weight, assume the highest position in the changing position. Due to these varying positions of the holders in the changing position, problems arise during the changing process.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a chain magazine of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the tools, workpieces, or the like that are accommodated in the holder assume as exact a position as possible in the grasping position.